1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to reconstructing a medical image, and more particularly, to reducing artifacts in a reconstructed medical image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical images obtained by computed tomography (CT) are widely used to provide medical diagnosis. High-resolution medical images are required to identify small tissue in the human body. For example, in order to discern small tissue such as coronary artery vessels, a cardiac CT requires a sub-millimeter high spatial resolution and a high temporal resolution to obtain an image of which a quality is not affected by motion of the small tissue.